Digimon: The Evolutionizer
by Mr.Voorhees101
Summary: Taking place after the 3rd season, Guilmon isn't feeling well. His friends think its in his head, but when a deadly fight with BlackWarGreymon turns harry, Guilmon digivolves into a beast known has scene before. Now Guilmon has to learn to control this new ability before he hurts or even kills someone!
1. Chapter 1: Friends Reunited

Digimon: The Evolutionizer (sorry I haven't paid much attention to this story guys, schools been bugging me so I've been unable to do any chapters. I'll try to update the story every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday if I can. See you guys then!)

It was dark, the voice was ringing in his mind. Guilmon turned in every direction trying to decipher the voice. "Fight..." the voice said. "Kill all..." it said again. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Guilmon screamed into the blackness of his mind in terror. "Fight...Kill" the voice said again. Guilmon curled up into a ball, his put his hands over his eyes and held his breathe. Guilmon didn't dare stare into the blackness, not knowing what is out their. "Guilmon?" a familiar voice called. "huh?" he stood up. "Takato-mon?" he said looking around. Guilmon then saw a darkened figure in a light door way. "Takato!" he called. "I'm right here bud, come join me." Takato said with a low voice. Guilmon ran towards Takato with tears in his eyes, finally able to see his friend again. Suddenly, Guilmon stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Takato disappear. He ran faster toward the light, he ran faster, and faster. Until, he blacked out.

Guilmon woke in a wide, open, grassy field with trees a far the eye can see. The sun a shining on him with great warmth and comfort. The silence in the field was peaceful, "HEY PINEAPPLE-HEAD!", well...almost peaceful. Guilmon turned to see his friend(if you even can call him that sometimes) Impmon running toward him. "Impmon, how did you find me?" Guilmon said sitting on his tail. "Well it was easy, I just had to find a stupid red dinosaur sun bathing in a field, BADABOOM!" he said with a smirk. Guilmon growled. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy dude im just playin." Impmon said with a embarrassed look on his face. "Hey you don't look so good." Impmon said noticing Guilmon's baggy eyes and sweat. Guilmon stood up and walked into the nearest shade he could find. Guilmon and Impmon sat under a tall oak tree on a hill. "So what's up?" Impmon said. "Nightmares or something?" Guilmon nodded and said, "I...I just started having them." "What were they about?" Impmon said leaning in to Guilmon. Guilmon sat their like he was asked a math question he never knew(or had never learned math in the first place). "I don't know" he said. Impmon shrugged and sat normally. Guilmon then realizes something. "We need to find Renamon and Terriormon!" he said with worry. "I tried to find them, couldn't find then anywhere." Impmon said hanging from the tree with his tail. Guilmon grabbed Impmon and put him on his back. "Whoa! hang on their Pine-apple head!" he said hanging on. Guilmon ran down the hill on continued running for miles.

Our heroes reached the desert biome. Guilmon huffing and puffing while Impmon stretched. "Um...I think you made a wrong turn a Albuquerque." Impmon said with humor in his voice. Guilmon didn't find it so funny. Our heroes cam upon a hut while walking. "Lets see if someone will let us stay here." Guilmon said. "Are you serious!?" Impmon said with fright. "We don't know who lives here!" he continued. Guilmon took his chances. Guilmon knocked the door, nobodies home. "Well nobodies home lets get-OOF!" Impmon was stomped by slamming into someone's leg. A tall black leg.


	2. Chapter 2: Hairy Fight

Digimon: The Evolutionizer (sorry I haven't paid much attention to this story guys, schools been bugging me so I've been unable to do any chapters. I'll try to update the story every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday if I can. See you guys then!)

Impmon staggered backwards holding his stubbed nose. "Ow!" he said with a stammer in his voice. Impmon and Guilmon looked up at the black figure. The tall, dark, figure had silver armor with long protruding arms and legs. His skin was a dark light tone with sharp hair and eyes the color of the sun. The creature standing before them was BlackWarGreymon. "HEY WHACH WHERE YOUR GOING!" Impmon said with anger. BWG looked down at the dwarfing digimon. "Excuse my French but, f # you, you little prick." BWG said leaning over nearly his entire body. Guilmon snarled in his throat, Impmon put his tail in-between his legs. Guilmon then grabbed Impmon and put him aside. "Listen man, were just trying to find a place to sleep." Guilmon finished. "Were not meaning any ha-OOF!" Guilmon was stopped by a fist the size of his torso punching him into oblivion.

Guilmon went flying into a tree, breaking it in-half. Impmon couldn't help but shout. "GUILMON!" Impmon then found himself in the grips of a hulking Digimon almost 10 times the size of him. Impmon tried to make a sentence but was staggering. "Get...your...smelly...hand...off...me!" he said. Guilmon pulled himself up with feeling like he had a few broken ribs. "ugh, what the heck?" he said staggering up. Guilmon then saw his friend being strangled by the huge ultimate level digimon. Guilmon then charged his pyro sphere. "PYRO SPHERE!" he shouted while a red fireball spurred from his mouth. The fire ball hit BWG directly on his wrist. He let a out a bellowing scream. Impmon flew free of the death grip and flied to Guilmon. "We need to get out of here!" he said. Guilmon was to wounded to run, our heroes had to walk. Impmon was leaping from trees, Guilmon was slowly walking on the ground level holding his now bleeding side. Impmon saw this, but without mercy in his voice he said, "Your to slow, we need to move!" Guilmon turned around to see BWG running towards them. BWG then picked up a huge boulder, and threw it. "LOOK OUT!" Guilmon said jumping up and pushing Impmon out of the way. Before Guilmon knew it, he was crushed.

Impmon couldn't believe his friend just sacrificed himself for him. "Guilmon! don't worry pal, ill find a way for you to get out!" Impmon said. Silence was coming from the boulder, no replay from Guilmon. Impmon tried furiously to lift the boulder, but with no success. "Found you." BWG said looking down with the death stare in his eye. "Now its your turn you piece of shi-" BWG was stopped when he and Impmon saw a blue, glow coming from the bottom of the boulder.


	3. Chapter 3: Guilmon's new power

Digimon: The Evolutionizer (sorry I haven't paid much attention to this story guys, schools been bugging me so I've been unable to do any chapters. I'll try to update the story every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday if I can. See you guys then!)


End file.
